


Were you asleep? (Natsuki/Satsuki X Reader smut)

by Melisween



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisween/pseuds/Melisween
Summary: Okay it’s not really a summary, but thank you guys to take the time to read my first ever “fandom smut” and also my first story I wrote in English first, because it isn’t my native language so I’m really sorry about any bad sentence structure or bad phrasing.





	Were you asleep? (Natsuki/Satsuki X Reader smut)

It’s been 2 years since you and Natsuki are dating. You two are the quirky kind of couple, never taking things seriously with each other. The only thing that Natsuki takes very seriously is your safety. He once talked to your father about his consideration of marrying you.

“Shinomiya-san, my only condition for you to marry my daughter, is to vow to me that you will never hurt her, if you do hurt her once you’ll be out of her life and I’ll make sure of it” Natsuki remember what your father said to him.  
“Yes! (Y/LN)-san, I vow to make sure she is always safe with me and I will never hurt (Y/CNN)-chan” Natsuki remember saying to your father.

You remember that he once told you that he would regret everyday of his life if something happened while he’d be away on tour, he’d feel like he would’ve fail to protect you. Though, what he never told you about himself is that he has an other self named Satsuki who’s really the complete opposite of Natsuki, the reason the latter never wanted to show Satsuki to you was because he could be too rough on you and he knows that it could break the vow he made to your father.

Natsuki was always able to control when Satsuki can appear, but he had to make sure it’s when your not around him since he doesn’t want to scare you away. So you never knew about it and after 2 more years of you two being together, you got married. The honeymoon night was perfect, both of you were taking the time to do the “do”. The perfect night with your perfect man at your side.

Today was the only day off for your Natsu with his idol job. You wanted to make the best day so he’ll remember you when he’s working. You made lunch for a little picnic in a park and planed the day to have fun. You two had so much fun, it made you feel some kind of nostalgia maybe due to the fact that Natsuki is now a well known idol in the group “ST☆RISH” which means he has less and less time for you. But you don’t mind, you know that he won’t cheat or do anything to hurt you.

The both of you were so tired from your day that you got to bed early and kissed each other good night. You were so tired the only thing you remembered was Natsuki taking off his glasses, you passed out after that. You dreamed of a man reassembling to your Natsu but he had a rougher face and he seemed to be shouting incomprehensible words so you tried to get closer to him to understand what he was trying to say but, you woke up from feeling heat on your body.

“Oh! Were you asleep (Y/LN)-san?” You hear Natsuki raspy voice. You turned your head around and saw the face of Natsuki but something about his face was a little bit off, it looked just like the man you were dreaming of. You realized that the heat that woke you up was this man’s hands touching sensually your body.  
“Natsu?” You said, trying to breathe normally, not giving him the feeling that you enjoy it, but it was as if this guy knew your sensitive spots.  
“No! Natsuki is sleeping right now. He was too selfish to introduce us to each other. For now, I just want to have a taste of you.” He said as he pulled you closer to him and his hands were going down to your private part.

Fear and pleasure were the two feelings that were fighting in your mind. This man knew all your weak point as if it wasn’t the first time for him with you, you started to question the man’s identity, it could not be another man than Natsuki. Impossible. 

“Nacchan, I know it’s you.” You said smiling to yourself. “Don’t pretend to be someone el—” you tried to continue but you were cut by a smack on your ass.  
“Hey! I already told you it’s not Natsuki! Don’t ever say things like that again! If you do, I’ll smack you even harder, understand?”  
“Okay, I understand. But who are you?” You said a bit worried.  
“I’m Natsuki other self, Satsuki!” He said a bit annoyed as he undressed you, you struggled a little bit against him, but he was stronger than you, so you stopped struggling.

He started to suck every inch of your skin, starting from your neck and going down to your breast then to your belly, pleasure was winning over fear despite you as he continued down and turned his suctions to licking your little button. You turned into a whimpering mess as he added his finger in, you couldn’t hold it for so long. Satsuki could tell.

“No! Don’t cum just yet, little girl!” He said with a smirk.  
“I’m no little girl!” You said to your defense, but he ignored you and started to undress himself in front of you. Still confused to see that it’s Natsuki’s naked body, how come it’s not him then? “Why are you calling yourself Satsuki?” You asked bravely, now that he isn’t touching your body.  
“Long story and honestly I don’t want to talk right now, I just want to fuck you.” He said dryly. “Now that I think about it, you got the most pleasure all to yourself, that’s not really fair don’t you think? Get up!” He said with a smirk.

You got up from the bed as he took your right arm and dragged you to the balcony door of your apartment, but you tried to let go of his grip because the both of you were naked and didn’t want to go out like this, Satsuki turned to face you

“What’s wrong (Y/LN)-san” He said, annoyed. You stared his naked body and looked at your own naked body, you were about to say what was wrong but he figured out. “How cute! Are you scared of being caught?” He asked snickering.  
“Well—” you tried to explain how you never did this with Natsuki but you were, once again, ignored by Satsuki as he loosened up his grip but still taking outside on the balcony.  
“Everyone in the neighbourhood is asleep, don’t worry.” He said as he sat on the outdoor chair and dragged you closer to him, you saw how excited he was getting. “Get on your knees” he said, letting go his grip when you did as he asked.

You knew what he wanted so you started to jerk him off. Surprised and happy that he doesn’t have to say what to do this time, Satsuki let out a satisfied sigh as his head fell backwards, still thinking about the situation you got into and tried to go along with this kind of role play, if you can call it like that. You started licking his tip and let your tongue slide on his dick, you eventually turned your licking into sucking his cock. Hearing nearly the same little groan that Natsuki does, was turning you on.

 

Feeling Satsuki’s hand gently taking your hair, it made you jumped a little. You looked at his face, thinking Natsuki finally snapped out of it, but only saw the same rough face but it softened a little as your eyes met his. 

“You’re a good girl” he said in a soft tone. “I can see why Natsuki is really fond of you.”  
“Thank you, Nat– I mean Satsuki” you said remembering what happened to your ass when you called him Natsuki.  
“You’re also a quick learner I see, which is sad, I liked the sound your ass did when I smacked it.” He said with a grin. “Get up and turn around” he asked with authority in his tone.

You got up and as you were turning around, he grabbed you by your waist and you fell on the chair, in between his legs, his arms wrapped around you and his chin on your head. Being like this made you nostalgic of the times when Natsuki would hug you like this when the two of you were sitting on the ground back at the Shining Academy. 

“How can you know that I like being hugged like this if you’re not Natsuki?” You took the courage to ask.  
“I’m his other self I watch over him so I saw all those lovey dovey moments of you and Natsuki.” He said in a sour tone. “I have a question for you, little one.”  
“What is it?” You asked.  
“I know that Natsuki is really busy being an Idol and I know he doesn’t cheat on you but do you cheat on him?” He asked firmly.  
“No! I would never do that to my Natsu!” You replied angrily.  
“Calm down, I was just asking! Tch.” He said dryly. “Then what do you do when you need to fulfill your sexual needs and he’s not here?” He asked as he lifted you up and turned you around to face him, his hard cock teasing your pussy.  
“Well– um… aaah!” You tried to answer, but the teasing was making it hard for you to fully concentrate. “I have toys…” You finally said.  
“Oh? Can you show them to me?” He asked with a mischievous grin.  
“No, they are just for me– aaaah!” you tried to reply, but Satsuki entered his dick inside you, making you forget what you were saying as you let out a loud moan.  
“For someone who was afraid about being caught by the neighbours, you are loud.” He said covering your mouth. “Shit, you’re tight (Y/LN), I wonder how Natsuki does when he’s with you?” He wondered as you wrapped your arms around his neck, making him let go his hand from your mouth.

Your eyes met his. You hugged him like you would do with Natsuki while he was starting to gently thrust in you. He pulled himself out of you as he lifted you up, carrying you like princess. Just like how Natsuki did on your honeymoon night.

“It was getting cold outside, Natsuki wouldn’t want you to catch a cold.” He bitterly said.  
“Thank you, Natsu!” You said with a grin, knowing perfectly the consequences.  
“Oh? Could it be that you liked I smacked your ass, huh?” He said as he smacked your ass.  
“Hm… maybe?” You said as you sticked out your tongue 

You ran to the bedroom, Satsuki chasing you. You jumped on the bed and tried to hide under the blankets but he grabbed you by the waist beforehand you could do anything, he then put you on your feet and looked at you very seriously.

“So? Where are your toys ?” He asked, looking you directly in the eyes.  
“Stay there.” You said grinning at him as you got to the closet and took out a medium size box, when you got near the bed you threw it right beside Satsuki so he could take a look, which he did. “That’s everything I have.”  
“Interesting!” He replied after putting down anal beads. “So you like anal intercourses?”  
“Um…well, yes I do enjoy it.” You bravely answered, beet red.  
“Does Natsuki knows about that?” He asked.  
“No, you are the first to know this.” You said, still blushing  
“I knew your answer, I was just teasing you.” He said taking your hand and pulling you closer to him, he examined your body, the ecchymoses were starting to appear. “Hmph! I wonder how Natsuki is going to react when he’ll see your body like that.” He said.  
“I don’t know, he never did those to me so he’ll probably be worried.” You said, looking at your own body.  
“Oh well, he will forgive me eventually, but for now, choose one of your favourite toys.” He said looking at you in the eyes.

You choose your favourite toy which is a fox tail butt plug. You got on the bed and started to play with your butthole, in order to be able to put the plug, knowing that Satsuki was watching the little show you were offering to him. He got on the bed as well to get a closer look and started to beat his meat while watching you.

“Satsuki! Aaah! Please, put the plug in for me.” You begged him while moaning. He took the plug and put it gently in your ass to make sure you’re not getting hurt.  
“Are you okay, (Y/LN)-san?” He asked, worried he might have hurt you.  
“Yes I am, please call me (Y/N) or (Y/CNN), when you call me (Y/LN)-san I feel like an old lady.” You said with little moans, but with a smile. 

He nod with his head in a “yes” sign. He got on top of you, he looked at you and grinned before turning his sight to your neck where he began to kiss you again but this time he got your left earlobe and started to nibble it at the same time, you felt his hand on your intimate part. It didn’t take you long to become a moaning mess yet again. He stopped nibbling your earlobe and started to kiss each inches of your body to your breast and he was now nibbling them while still playing your clit.

“Oh my god please, Natsuki —” You started to beg for him to put his cock inside you, but you were being turned over and got a smack on your ass, this time it was really harder than the first one you got. But you liked it anyway, letting out a small whimper.  
“I told you to not call me like that (Y/N)-san, I’m serious!” He said angrily.  
“I’m sorry Satsuki, but please I want you inside me.” You said whimpering as you tried to get back to your initial position.  
“Hmmm… you want me that badly, huh?” He asked.  
“Yes.” You answered, blushing.

He leaned in on your face and started to kiss you passionately as he putted his cock inside your pussy slowly. You felt your toy being pressed inside your anus as Satsuki was thrusting more and more harder in you, you tried to reach for you butt plug to feel more pleasure, but Satsuki took both of your hands and putted them together in his right hand and he started to yank in and out your plug, while still thrusting inside your pussy. 

“Aaah… Hmmm! Fuck!” You moaned. You felt like your body was being turned around again, but this time you were on your knee and Satsuki was still pounding inside, you realized you were in the doggystyle position, your favourite. “Aaah…Fuck! I’m about to come!” You said moaning. He felt Satsuki leaning on your back.  
“I’d like to try something do you mind?” He whispered in you ear.  
“I–aaah… I don’t mind.” You said as you saw Satsuki putting his arm around your neck. You felt the adrenaline rush going through your whole body.  
“Oh fuck! I’m about to come too! Say my name, (Y/N)-san!” He said, groaning.  
“Aaah…” You moaned. You felt a slight pressure on your neck.  
“Say my name, (Y/N)-san! Please.” He groaned.  
“Satsuki.” You said.  
“Say it louder!”  
“Satsuki!”

You both came nearly at the same time, you collapsed on the bed so did Satsuki. He spooned you with his hand around your waist and you nodded off as he whispered something you couldn’t hear. The next morning you woke up to Natsuki’s worried face.

“What’s wrong Natsu?” You asked.  
“What did he do to you?” He whispered.  
“What are you talking about honey?”  
“I know it was Satsuki’s doing. I would never do those things to you!”  
“Honey please, quit the acting.”  
“It’s not an act, how can you–” he stopped halfway through his sentence, remembering he never told you anything about Satsuki.

He hold you in his arms as he explained to you how he has his other self named Satsuki which is way rougher than his usual self. He told you how much he was sorry about him being rough with you, pointing your ecchymoses.

“Natsuki, those are hickeys, Satsuki made them by sucking on my skin. He wasn’t really rough, you know.” You explained to him.  
“Then what about your butt, why can I see a hand mark on it?”  
“Don’t worry about it. It didn’t hurt that much.”  
“I’m sure you will not want me in your life after what Satsuki has done to you, I thought for sure I was able to control him last night…” He mumbled.  
“Shinomiya Natsuki!” You yelled while cupping his face in you hand. “I love you for who you are. Tell you what? I think Satsuki was jealous that you kept me away from him for too long.” You said, laughing as you kissed him on his lips.  
“So you forgive me?” 

You heard the now familiar rough voice, you looked at him. You saw the man that you now know as Satsuki, it’s not a role play game anymore. You laughed.

“Of course I forgive you! As long as you forgive me mistaking you for Natsuki and thinking it was nothing but a role play, haha!”  
“Tch! Yeah, I can forgive you.” Satsuki said. You put your hand on his face and pat his cheek.  
“Good boy!” You said, smiling and you sticked out your tongue. 

You saw his rough face transform into the sweet and adorable face you know only Natsuki has. You were amazed by how fast it changes, you kissed him passionately and then he took you in his arms to hug you. You’ll love this man until death do you apart, that’s the promise you made on your wedding day and you will always keep it.


End file.
